


Mind Games

by banerising



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Death of a Parent, Fingering, Forgot one:, Half Brothers, Incest, M/M, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, Sex in Ch 2, can be read as gavin/kamski, death mentioned, eating out ;), gavin being gavin here, gavin's usual rudeness, important! TAGS WILL BE UPDATED AS FIC IS UPDATED, mlm incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/pseuds/banerising
Summary: Gavin Reed is confronted by his worst nightmare: Elijah Kamski.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/gifts).



> This is a fanfic dedicated to my good friend, redluna. Love you, dear <3

It had been five weeks since he actually had the nerve to answer Elijah’s text. Elijah was just checking up on him since Gavin’s mom had passed recently and it pissed him off that Elijah had the nerve to contact him, acting as he usually did. Righteous and pretending to care about Gavin.

Okay, so he wasn’t being entirely fair to Elijah, but...

It didn’t matter.

He was a bit late for work, and he knew Fowler may chew his ass for it but after getting drunk last night, he wanted some time to just chill out before he went into a loud precinct. Of course, he also knew Fowler would force him to take time off if the Captain had known Gavin just lost his mother, but Gavin couldn’t handle that. He needed to be doing something other than just sitting around pissing and moaning, unlike their Lieutenant.

What Gavin expected was some chatter, a few shitty jokes, a chewing out session and maybe he could actually get some damn work done.

What Gavin did  **not** expect was to see Elijah fucking Kamski sitting in his goddamn chair. Gavin stared for a moment, before looking around and seeing that there were plenty of officers who were taking pictures and talking to themselves.

Gavin had worked hard to make sure that people knew he and Elijah knew each other—if only because Elijah changed his name back in 2020, fucking prick—because he didn’t want people asking him shit about his connection to Elijah, or asking if they can get some kind of freebie because Gavin knew Elijah.

So of course, when Elijah retired, Gavin sent a text that just simply said ‘finally’ and he had hoped all this hype about Elijah would just fucking stop. But nooope, of course not. It would never be that easy for Gavin, it never was in the past and he didn’t get a break afterward. All because Elijah went fucking elusive, he still had the damn limelight on him.

And what a weird thing to happen, the elusive former CEO of CyberLife sitting in the Detroit Police Department—Gavin immediately hoped that none of those fuckers were sending this information to the fucking internet. He went over to some of the officers, “stop it. Stop fuckin’ filming him. Don’t any of you have a goddamn job to do?!” He snapped, and that sent most of them off with dirty looks at Gavin.

By his own outburst, Gavin knew that Elijah was looking at him. He could feel it, and if he were a touch more dramatic about it, he would swear the hairs on the back of his neck would be standing up. Fortunately for everybody, he wasn’t so dramatic. Instead, he didn’t look at Elijah, Gavin went straight to the break room and made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a cookie.

He stood in the break room, staring through the glass at the other man, who was staring at him. It was a stare off. Gavin hated Elijah so goddamn much. Why the hell was his Elijah here?

Just as he was getting ready to set his cup down, Gavin spotted Captain Fowler coming from his office and in a rush, Gavin nearly dropped his coffee and cookie on himself as he rushed out to get to Elijah first. And when he didn’t, he froze mid-step and watched as Elijah and Captain Fowler shook hands, and then he was standing, glinting his evil, smug face at Gavin before the Captain and Elijah went into the Captain’s office.

Gavin stood there stupidly for a moment before he turned back and went back to his coffee. If he didn’t actually have to deal with Elijah, good. Maybe Elijah wasn’t here for him at all. Maybe Gavin was just being paranoid. He had to be just being paranoid. Elijah wouldn’t just come here for him, he never did shit like this in the first place.

So, he sat against the counter and read his phone.

After his third cup of coffee, Captain Fowler was walking into the break room. Gavin looked at him, then behind him at a nearly empty bullpen—which was bad. Gavin frowned, looking at the Captain immediately. “What bullshit did he feed you?” Gavin immediately demanded.

For the Captain’s record, he didn’t seem to flinch or even look amused at the situation. “I’m putting you on Leave for the next three weeks, Gavin.”

“WHAT?!” Gavin shouted and nearly threw the cup. But he didn’t want to disrespect his captain that badly, so he set the cup down and pointed at Fowler, “whatever he fucking fed you—”   
  
“Don’t you talk back to me!” Fowler snapped at him, “you’re taking your leave whether you like it or not, or I’ll fire you!”

There was a tense silence for a good minute, before Gavin sneered and handed over his gun before he walked out of the break room and into the bullpen, where he saw Elijah standing by the door to the exit. Gavin took a second, staring at Elijah with such disdain before he headed for the door.

There, Elijah followed after him and it wasn’t until they got near that crappy Chloe model when Elijah stopped Gavin by grabbing his arm. “I’m worried.”

It was a bold move, a big one and one that made Gavin feel sick to his stomach. He yanked his arm away and turned to Elijah, pointing at him, “you never worried about me before so why start now? Huh? What kind of sick game are you playing at?” Gavin snapped, before moving to his car and getting into the driver seat. He slammed his door shut, turned his car on and nearly hit the Chloe android on his way out. He left Elijah in the dust like Elijah’s always done to him.

Gavin went home, to his bare and shitty apartment so he could get drunk and maybe look at some pictures of his mom. Even though he was pissed about being forced to take this time off, he would at least get drunk and enjoy himself.

Or so he thought.

It was nearly midnight, he was plastered and his eyes were red and puffy from his latest cry. Yeah, Gavin admitted it to himself he did cry, but he refused to think about it beyond that. He was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, washing his hands when the door to his apartment was opened.

Gavin heard the creak of the door, and he froze. The possibility of being robbed was sobering him up, but alas he was just a human and he could not purge the alcohol from his system—he grabbed the closest thing to a weapon he had in his bathroom and walked out, ready to beat down with his plunger.

When met nearly face to face with Elijah, Gavin bemoaned loudly before he tossed his plunger at Elijah’s feet. “Thought I changed the lock,” Gavin slurred a little before plopping down on the couch, where he dropped his head into his hands. “Just… just, stop. Elijah. Stop.” Gavin pleaded breathlessly.

He hated it, so much, that Elijah was seeing him in such a state and it didn’t take long for Elijah to sit on the couch next to him, and pull Gavin into a hug.

Frozen for a second, Gavin didn’t know what to do at first before he slowly relaxed into Elijah’s arms and he could feel his face heating up, his tears coming quickly. Gavin hoped he ruined Elijah’s shirt. “She’s gone—” And like that, he started crying again.

Never one to admit his weakness, Gavin would try to forget this night as he cried into Elijah’s arms and then eventually he passed out there too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has to deal with Elijah in the morning. It's not as bad as he thinks it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is kinda happening. And Maybe there's a hint of something.. dubious.

The next morning, Gavin was sprawled on top of Elijah. It was a struggle for him to want to wake up, but he could feel sweat coating his skin and as he tried to move his face--it was stuck against Elijah’s chest for a second before he sat back quickly, making a face. “What the fuck?”

Elijah immediately shivered at the lost of his giant heating pack laying on him, before blinking his eyes open and looking at Gavin, who seemed fairly pissed already. Elijah wondered if it was worth it to even try to say anything to Gavin, before the policeman was off the bed and going into the bathroom.

With a heavy sigh, Elijah sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair, fixing the knots as best as he could before taking his tie and making his usual bun. There was some debate on how to go further in Elijah’s brain, as he stood and headed for the bathroom door. “Gavin?” Elijah called after him, before leaning against the wall and looking at the floor with consideration. When he got no answer, Elijah listened into the door, where he heard the sound of running water.

Thinking about his choices swiftly, Elijah could feel his cheeks darkening just a little at the mess of an idea he had. Opening the door quietly, Elijah slipped in just as Gavin was running his hand through his hair. The shower was a walk-in shower, large enough to comfortably fit two people, with frosted glass from the ground to about Elijah’s collarbones.

Immediately gratified for his choice, Elijah stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

As Gavin didn’t react by throwing him out, Elijah knew this is wanted just as much by Gavin as it was by Elijah. He let his hands get wet first as he stepped in close behind Gavin. Exploring a bit of Gavin’s naked form, he touched a few scars that were familiar to him--the first one was incidentally, a scar that Elijah had accidentally given Gavin.

Shaking out of his memories of the past, he came forward completely and covered Gavin with himself. “Mmm. Your ass is so pale now.”

That earned Elijah a smack on the hip. “Yeah well, I didn’t ask you to come in.”

“You practically left the door open for me.”

“I did not!” Gavin growled, curling his hands into fists as he fought back something.

Elijah couldn’t exactly read Gavin from this angle, but he decided to say fuck it, and do what he had planned on doing from the beginning. He started to kiss along Gavin’s shoulders slowly. “Relax, Gavin. I’m not here to ruin your good time.”

As Gavin trembled while Elijah applied pressure in just the right spot, Gavin made a noise somewhere between a disbelieving grunt and a pleasured, aborted moan. Elijah knew that he was making Gavin melt--the idiot was so touch starved. So, with this in mind, Elijah dropped to his knees in the shower and held steady onto Gavin’s hips.

Using his thumbs, he parted Gavin’s cheeks and checked to make sure that Gavin was definitely cleaned back here. When he found out that Gavin had, he watched the detective shift from one foot to another, relaxing because Gavin knew what he liked. With a smirk dancing on his lips, Elijah let go of Gavin’s left hip, before sucking on his middle finger. He could feel the thrum of excitement that went through Gavin as he probably imagined what Elijah was doing down here, taking so long.

With a wet digit, he applied pressure against the hole before pushing in, up to his first knuckle where Gavin shook a little. It had been a bit since Gavin’s been fingered. Good! Elijah liked being one of the few people that could bring his brother this type of heaven.

As he slowly fucked Gavin with his finger, Elijah kissed and bit and licked at Gavin’s ass cheeks. The slow sounds he was tugging out of Gavin was sweet. He decided to stop playing with the detective, which made Gavin grunt in warning—“patience, Gavin~” Elijah practically sang before he spread those cheeks again.

No further warning is given, before the flat of Elijah’s tongue is tracing from Gavin’s balls and just past his hole. Then, he laps and licks into Gavin, while being rewarded with strangled noises. He ate Gavin out like he was Elijah’s final meal before death.

When Gavin came, so intensely, without needing much help by touching his cock, Elijah sat back and carefully caught Gavin. The two sat for a few wet, shaky, and silent minutes before Gavin adjusted and grasped at Elijah’s dick.

Gavin was quick and dirty, and maybe even a little rough, but Elijah wouldn’t complain. With his face buried in Gavin’s shoulder, Elijah came without many noises. When they were sick of sitting in the shower, they actually rinsed off, cleaned off properly and dried off. They didn’t speak, leaving the bedroom and for Gavin to make them coffee. To Elijah, it didn’t feel as tense as some of their post-coital silences could be, but he could tell that Gavin was tense, but also probably pissed off.

Not that Elijah could really blame Gavin for being pissed right now. Ultimately, Elijah knew that Gavin needed this time off of work, constantly throwing himself into case after case because he didn’t want to think about it. It wasn’t right to take that choice from him, but Elijah felt that he had done for the better of Gavin.

With no coffee being offered to him, Elijah stood and walked around the island before he stepped up behind Gavin. Crowding him against the counter. This earned him a harsh shoulder check, followed by-- “God Elijah! Just stop thinkin’ with your dick for five seconds!” It was amusing, but a bit hurtful.

Elijah sighed, he stepped back a half step, before grabbing a hold of Gavin’s shoulders and turning the detective to face him. “You haven’t dealt with mom’s death. I’m making you take time to deal with it, Gavin.”

“How I deal with my shit, my grief, is how  _ I _ deal with it. Not how  **you** deal with it, fuckin’ asshole. Now stop touching me!” Gavin tried to smack Elijah’s hands away, because he didn’t want to be touched, he didn’t! Truly!

But, he gave in when Elijah pulled him into a hug. “Come home with me,” Elijah spoke softly into his ear and all Gavin could do is cry, cry and agree to going up the mountains with the sickest fuck he knew.


End file.
